Do You Remember? (Final chapter)
by ceruleaanfrost
Summary: The final chapter of my old fic from 2013. Read it under ceruleanfrost's "Do You Remember?" :)


**A/N:** **Hello, this is formerly ceruleanfrost. The last time I've updated this story was over 5 years ago and has since lost the email connected to my old fanfiction account. Life got ahold of me, but I'm here to finish what I started.**

 **Here's a link to the first chapters of the story:** **s/9136922/1/Do-You-Remember**

 **Thank you everyone for your patience and understanding. I hope that you also feel a wave of nostalgia reading the final chapter of this story! Happy reading. :)**

* * *

"And... I'm sorry, Kintarou."

With that, I closed the door behind me.

I fall back onto the door, unconsciously breathing a sigh of relief. I closed my eyes for a moment, when I sensed Ryoma-kun coming closer. I let him.

His lips touched mine, softly at first, as if asking permission to continue. He takes another step and my hands have a mind of their own, finding their way to his shoulders and the back of his head. He pulls away for just a second - it felt like eternity for me - and uses his hand to pull me closer to him, my body now pressed against his. My heart is pounding so fast, I was afraid he would regret pulling me into his arms, but all it took was another kiss for my anxieties to wash away.

"Sakuno," he whispered, his golden eyes dancing dangerously now, "Let's go to the be-"

"Mrow!" Karupin aggressively purred, signalling to us that he's ready to be fed.

I laughed, moving away to feed him, but Ryoma-kun held me in his arms. Ryoma-kun seemed a little miffed about Karupin ruining the moment when Karupin nuzzled his head against Ryoma-kun's leg.

"Ok. I'll feed you," Ryoma-kun said exasperatedly. He could never resist Karupin.

I smiled to myself and thought of how lucky I am.

* * *

The day of Eiji-senpai and Oishi-senpai's wedding finally came, held at a resort away from the city.

I woke up early in a mix of excitement and anxiety. This is the first time I'll be making a public appearance as Ryoma-kun's _girlfriend_. It still feels like I'm living in a dream, and I'm afraid to wake up any minute. Anyhow, I have to look my best so I could show the world I'm worthy of being _Ryoma-kun's girl_.

I take a bath and lather myself with a pricey bar of purple body wash gifted to me by Tomo-chan. She jokingly said that this is to be used for "fun times only", and I blush at this memory. It smelled fruity and sweet, but had a really artificial quality to it, so I couldn't even tell what fruit it's supposed to be.

 _Oh, Tomo-chan, this must've been a waste,_ I thought to myself, somewhat annoyed that Tomo-chan paid so much money for something that doesn't smell all that expensive. Still, it smelled nicer than the regular bar soap I used, and made my skin feel smooth and supple, so I guess there's that.

I hummed to myself as I got myself ready. I put on a little bit of makeup and wore a pastel blue off-shoulder dress and a pair of wedges. I smiled and headed for the door.

Waiting for me at the foot of the stairs is Ryoma Echizen, Wimbledon-star, _now_ _my boyfriend_. I pinch myself to check if I'm dreaming, and nope, it's still apparently real life. He was busy playing with Karupin and didn't notice me coming down the stairs. He was dressed in a pale blue button up, a black blazer, and matching trousers. I smiled at the thought of us having accidentally matched.

As I was reaching the last few steps, he looked up from petting Karupin and smiled, then teased, "Your hair's too long."I frown at him and roll my eyes. He walks over to the bottom step and offers his arm to escort me to the car.

We drove for an hour and reach the venue. It was a lovely spring morning, and the sakura trees were in full bloom, surrounding the garden where the ceremony is going to take place. A white carpet laid out a path to a white wedding arch, with ivy leaves loosely draped over the arch. A hundred or so white chairs remained empty, save for a handful, as we came a little bit earlier to avoid running into paparazzi who don't care for invading other people's privacy just to catch a glimpse of Ryoma-kun. Oishi-senpai is Ryoma-kun's manager, after all.

I see my obaa-san still wearing her pink tennis track suit, and I shake my head in embarrassment. I love my grandma dearly, but she truly has no sense of fashion. I greet her, and she seemed all too giddy to find out that I've been dating Ryoma-kun for a few months now.

People have started to trickle in, all happy to bear witness to the union of Seigaku's Golden Pair.

Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-senpai were first to come. Fuji-senpai was dressed in a white suit, with a cherry blossom boutonniere. Tezuka-senpai was clad in a slim-fitting navy blue blazer and black slacks. Both greeted us and congratulated us on our new relationship, all while maintaining the same expression.

The next to come was Kaidoh-senpai, quietly acknowledging Ryoma-kun and I. He wore a green button-up and slacks, hair unkempt as he did not wear his bandana. He was shortly followed by Inui-senpai, who now wears his hair slicked back and sported a grey pantsuit. He congratulated Ryoma-kun on his Wimbledon win, and predicted what his next move would be.

Momo-senpai came after, toting around his twins, Yumi and Haru, who were fighting over a biscuit. His wife was pregnant with a third baby, and smiled apologetically for all the commotion the children were causing. The kids do take after their dad, also as loud and lively.

Takashi-san was nowhere to be found, probably busy preparing food in the kitchen for the reception later.

By mid-morning, the garden was full of people mingling, awaiting for the ceremony to begin.

The string quartet began to play, and flower girls started walking down the aisle, scattering cherry blossom petals on the white carpet. Momo-senpai held his daughter Yumi's hand as she made her way to the front row of the seats. Yumi wore a light pink dress and a little flower crown on top of her auburn curls. The ring-bearer was Momo-senpai's son, Haru, who looked dashing in a little suit that matched his dad's. He had a little funny moment by running towards his sister near the end of his walk.

The entourage continued their march, and Oishi-senpai was first to be introduced. He wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath, and a black bow tie. He stood on the left of the altar, smiling.

Eiji-senpai came out in the opposite; he wore a white suit with a black shirt and a white bowtie, hair gelled to perfection. Wanting to show off, he did a little flip in the air, garnering an "ahh" from me and the guests alike. He hasn't changed at all, it seems.

The ceremony was beautiful and emotional. Many had tears in their eyes when they exchanged their vows, Eiji-senpai vowing that they will be the Golden Pair even in their golden ages.

After the official pronounced that they are husband and husband, the guests cheered and threw rice to wish them good fortune. We then disbanded to our suites for the reception later on.

As we were leaving the garden, we bump into Kintarou, making for an awkward exchange.

"Koshimae!" Kintarou grinned, then sourly, "Sakuno."

Wanting to get rid of the awkward tension in the air, I blurted, "Kintarou, we broke up _years_ ago. We only dated for a couple of months. Why did you even ask me out then?!"

Ryoma-kun seemed surprised at my mentioning of Kintarou's and my former flame, but said nothing.

"I just wanted to see what Koshimae would do," Kintarou shrugged, "When I ran into you at the supermarket, I saw someone following you and wondered if he was some kind of creep. Turns out it was Ryoma and I wanted to have a little fun – for old time's sake." Kintarou flashed a toothy grin.

"This is why we broke up, Kintarou," I shook my head, "You're too immature. Anyways, please stop pestering Ryoma-kun now."

"Alright, alright. I'll see you around. And I'll get that rematch from you, Koshimae!" he singsonged, and merrily made his way to the hors d'oeuvres.

Ryoma-kun stayed silent, looking as if he was in deep contemplation.

"What's wrong, Ryoma-kun?" I asked.

" _You dated him?_ " he asked, almost too harshly.

"Well, it was a really, really long time ago. I think I dated him when we were seniors?"

"I can't believe you would go from liking me to _him_ , Ryuzaki. No wonder that last letter you wrote felt so cold."

"Wait, what letter?" I said, confused.

"Hn? Oh. No, nothing," he dismissed.

It dawned on me that I had written many unsent letters to him in middle school to cope with his decision to move back to America for high school. I gasped and blushed in embarrassment at the thought of Ryoma-kun reading all of my letters. I wanted the sky to fall.

Ryoma-kun smiled, coolly wrapping his arm around my waist. "It's alright, Ryuzaki. I'm glad you remembered to come back to me."

I still felt embarrassed, but hey, he's my boyfriend now, so I guess it really isn't all that weird anymore.

We finally had the chance to congratulate the newlyweds. They seemed so happy to finally be together as the Golden Pair forever and wished us well on our new beginning as a couple. Even in his own wedding, Oishi-senpai was concerned if Ryoma-kun had any problems with the press invading our privacy. I assured him that we have had no run-ins with the press and he appeared relieved at the news. I didn't tell him about that one time at the Cherry Blossom Cafe so he won't stress over Ryoma-kun for just one night.

We ate, we drank, and we got merry. I didn't drink as much as Ryoma-kun, but was tipsy nonetheless. Thankfully, we booked a room at the resort, so we simply walked back to our suite after the party. A drunk Ryoma held me in his arms and sniffed my shoulder. He said that I smelled like Grape Ponta. Must have been that body wash, I suppose.

I struggled to put him to bed, as he held me tightly when I pulled away to go back to my room. He asked me to stay with him for a few minutes, and I obliged because I was also too tipsy to put up a fight.

As we laid in bed together, he pushed a strand of hair off my face.

"I love you," he whispered.

The lights were hazy and my head feels heavy from the alcohol, but I had enough of a mind to know that he was telling the truth. I smile.

"I love you too," I murmured. We kissed, and things started to heat up, but before he could do anything, I pushed him back down as best as I could and said, "Mada mada dane."

 **The End!**

 **A/N: Hope you guys get closure!! Sorry for making you all wait for so long!!! 3**


End file.
